Their Bond
by CCD
Summary: (One-Shot I wrote for school. That's why it's descriptive) Kurama realizes the bond of friendship between Hiei and him. (No romance)


Author: CCD  
  
E-mail: Cruelseasons@yahoo.com  
  
Date last revised: February 7, 2004  
  
Date Story Published: February 7, 2004  
  
Short Story: Their Bond  
  
The outlook of what was once his home could never compare to this. Then again the Demon Realm was not a place you would actually sit down and watch the scenery. The teenager sighed. After living sixteen years in the Human Realm he learned to appreciate the small things in life. Nature, or plants in particular, had always been especially important to him for it had saved his rear many times when he would go into battle. This was the perk of being a Yoko.  
  
Yokos were a legendary clan of fox spirit apparitions. Being a type of animal spirit, they relied on nature to help them. They learned how to manipulate plants and use them for their advantage, namely for weapons. Still, the Yokos and many other animal spirits that used nature held a deep respect for their power.  
  
Kurama sighed as he looked at the beautiful landscapes, tall trees and vibrant flowers. Giving a look of remorse, he turned towards his home. A breeze flew through the air as if to hold him back. In all honesty, Kurama didn't want to go back to the human way of life. He wanted to stay in his fantasyland forever.  
  
Upon arriving home he went up to his room, all the while trying to avoid his family and the servants running to and fro doing their jobs. He successfully made it to his room with no problems. Kurama put his book bag onto his desk and flopped on his bed for some much needed rest.  
  
Today was just one of those days. Kurama knew he wouldn't get any sleep so he turned to look up at the ceiling. He began to think about his day. It started out great and slowly went downhill from there.  
  
Kurama had woken up early that day and had gotten ready for school. He had eaten breakfast with his family, avoided his typical hoard of fans that usually waited for him on his route to school, and even had a nice talk with his friend Hiei who was here on quote, unquote 'business.' But today things bothered him a little bit more than normal. It all started with his conversation with Hiei.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kurama was walking towards his school when a flash of black caught the corner of his eye. He looked up to see Hiei in a tree.  
  
"No rabid fans today," Hiei said.  
  
Kurama nodded and smiled. Hiei was no ordinary person. He was an ally and a close friend to Kurama. Hiei was one of the few demons in the Human Realm that Kurama could trust. They had a close bond and knew more about each other than they wanted to.  
  
It was an odd friendship for they were different in many ways. Hiei was a fire apparition with great power and skill. He was four-foot-ten with blood red eyes. His hair was black and had a white starburst pattern with in it. It looked like a literal flame.  
  
Hiei also had three eyes. His third eye was violet and was covered by a thin band that wrapped around his head. It was known as the Jagan eye and it boosted his power greatly.  
  
Hiei was always calm and collective. He always tried to become stronger and loved to tease their friend Kuzuma Kuwabara. Kurama found he could always depend on Hiei and in return Hiei would always depend on him.  
  
Kurama on the other hand was the exact opposite of Hiei in both appearance and personality. He was about five-foot-eleven with long, crimson hair and emerald green eyes. His ability to remain calm and think in the heat of battle was amazing and received much praise from their comrades. He had much experience in battle, but considering that he was actually over 300 years old that wasn't very impressive.  
  
Kurama also had the ability to transform back into his demon form. In his demon form he was nine-feet tall with long silver hair and glowing yellow eyes. His demon form contained a lot more power and had no remorse for his so called 'prey.' In fact he summoned much more deadly plants painfully tortured his enemies to death. Kurama's human body had no control over his demon's body so there was nothing he could really do.  
  
In fact Kurama had to be grateful to his demon form. Without it, his human form would never exist. About sixteen years before hand, when he was fully-demon, he was on his typical rounds of stealing when a trap had been laid for him. He was thought to have been shot and killed, but he survived. Giving the last bit of strength his spirit escaped to the human world found an unborn baby to merge his spirit with. This resulted in his human form otherwise know as Suichi Minimino.  
  
"So Hiei, what are you doing here in the human realm. I would think you would be busy in the demon world. You are after all Mukuro's heir."  
  
Hiei had gained such an honor when Mukuro had seen his immense skill and power. He had no blood relation with Mukuro, but since Mukuro had no child to take over her lands. She called Hiei to do so.  
  
"Business" was Hiei's simple reply.  
  
As simple and ordinary as it sounded, Kurama knew Hiei was just not here on 'business.' Hiei was here to check up on his human world contacts and more importantly his sister. Yukina was Hiei's most important contact. Hiei refused to tell him that they were related. He thought that his sister didn't deserve a monster for a brother. All the same, Hiei always would watch over her and protect her.  
  
Then there was Yusuke Urameshi and Kuzuma Kuwabara. Hiei would always be loyal to his team leader and always stuck around when Yusuke needed him the most. Now Kuwabara was another story. Hiei seemed to be there just to insult him, but in reality he was trying to keep the clumsy fighter on his toes. Kuwabara seemed to respond better when insulted so that's what Hiei did.  
  
Kurama also knew Hiei was there to check on him. Hiei would never let his only friend down so he came often to sort out the redhead's problems. Hiei was just an odd character.  
  
"Well, I better be going or I'll be late," Kurama said.  
  
Hiei nodded and was gone from his perch in a flash. Kurama continued to walk when an odd feeling came over him. He couldn't quite figure out what it was or where it came from. It stayed in his mind through all of his classes. Throughout most of the day Kurama, felt like he was in a daze until it was time to go home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kurama still thought about it as he lay their staring at the ceiling. He kept thinking about the conversation Hiei and he had had that morning. He smiled as he realized that Hiei and him had an unbroken bond and a true friend that would always protect him and look after him. 


End file.
